Tout sur les capitaines du Gotei 13ou presque
by fyekawai
Summary: Un petit gros délire où j'intreview nos taichos préférés! à ne pas prendre au sérieux!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Fyekawai

Titre : Tout sur les capitaines du Gotei 13………..ou presque

Genre : humour je crois parce que c'est vraiment un gros n'importe quoi

Couples : Euh…. Je sais pas encore s'il va y en avoir

Disclaimer : malheureusement les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi (dans un sens heureusement pour eux) T-T

C'est ma première fic sur ce manga la alors soyez sympas et dites franchement ce que vous en pensez. Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'orthographe mais moi et le français sa fait quatre lol.

* * *

Fyekawai : Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma première fic bleach !!!!!!!!

… : T'as déjà du mal a finir celle sur D gray man et tu veux en plus en commencer une autre !!!! T'es débile ou quoi ?!

Fyekawai : Ah oui permettez moi de vous présenter celui qui m'assistera dans cette fic……..j'ai nommé mon PETIT (je précise) frère………euh tu veux t'appeler comment ?

… : Pikachu le tourmenteur………..^^'

Fyekawai : d'accord si tu veux O_o

… : Nan nan !!! Je déconne !!!! Met pas ca teme !!

Fyekawai : eh oh !!!! tu parle correct à ta nee-sama !XD

… : ca va prend pas la grosse tête !!! Et arrête de les souler avec ton intro !!!!! COMMENCE !

Fyekawai : je veux bien mais je vais quand même pas mettre des « … » a chaque fois que tu parle ?

… : Bon ba alors va pour Ulquiqui la chauve souris

Fyekawai : c'est trop long alors ca sera ulquiqui tout court^^

Ulquiqui: Tu vas t'emmerder a mettre « Ulquiqui tout court » à chaque fois

Fyekawai : BAKA !! Bon aller on commence sinon on aura jamais fini !!

Ulquiqui : Pas trop tôt….

Fyekawai : c'est que le début et tu me soule déjà !! Bref pour faire simple cette fic est une succession d'interviews des différents capitaines de la soul society dans l'ordre et sans aucune censure !!!

Ulquiqui : Et dire que cette idée stupide a germée dans ton esprit en regardant simplement un poster !!!!

Fyekawai : que je sache tu m'as suivi non ?

Ulquiqui : Avais-je vraiment le choix ? bref……. Invité numéro 1 ?

Fyekawai : Yamma-ji evidemment !!!!

Ulquiqui : Va pour le vieux millenaire qui se prend pour un comte

Fyekawai : et en plus il fait de l'humour version D gray man !!!^^° Veuillez lui pardonnez !!!!

Ulquiqui : Et………………………….ACTION !!!!!

* * *

Fyekawai : nul comme début non ? mais bon c'est la faute à mon frère il aime pas les intros !!!!

Ulquiqui : ba voyons !!

Fyekawai : dites mois franchement ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à donner vos questions !!!!

Ulquiqui : c'est quoi qu'il faut demander maintenant ?

Feykawai & Ulquiqui : REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Interview n1

Il aura mis du temps à arriver mais il est enfin là ce premier chapitre !!!!!

Pour les réclamations plaignez-vous aux études !!! A cause d'elles je ne suis chez moi que le weekend et en plus mon frère et moi devons gérer nos devoirs TOUT LES DEUX !!!! Ce qui en définitive ne laisse que peut de temps pour l'écriture et explique donc notre retard !!!! CQFD !!!!!!^^

On espère que cette interview vous plaira !!!!

BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!

* * *

**Interview n° 1**** : Yamamoto Genryuusai**

Fyekawai : Bon alors ils sont arrivés ?

Ulquiqui : ba ouai

Fyekawai : Et tu les as mis où ?

Ulquiqui : Dans la salle de jeu, papa regarde la télé dans le salon, pourquoi ?

Fyekawai : j'étais en train de me dire que tous les avoir dans la même pièce c'était pas forcement une bonne idée…..

Ulquiqui : Et tu voulais les mettre où ? Ils se sont tous pointés en même temps !!

Fyekawai : mouai… ba je ne suis pas rassurée quand même !! Bon alors on commence par qui ?

Ulquiqui : la logique voudrait qu'on les fasse dans l'ordre donc par le premier.

Fyekawai : Ok !! Alors vas me chercher yama-ji !!!

Ulquiqui : J'ai l'impression de me faire avoir et de courir à une mort certaine mais bon je vais quand même y aller….

Fyekawai : Courage petit frère !!!

_5 minutes plus tard_

Ulquiqui : chère fyekawai laisse moi te présenter le taicho de la première division et soutaicho du Gotei 13…………………………Yamamoto Genryuusai !!!!!

Fyekawai : je peux vous appeler Yama-ji ?

Yama-ji : …Soutaicho suffira.

Ulquiqui : Soutaicho – 1, fyekawai – 0

Fyekawai : (tout bas) oh ca va hein !! (À haute voix) Soutaicho, pourquoi avoir choisi de devenir ………………….. Soutaicho ?

Yama-ji : ….

Ulquiqui : euh….. Il faut répondre soutaicho.

Yama-ji : ah !............................ Pour que la force soit avec moi !

Fyekawai&Ulquiqui : O_______o

Fyekawai : wouhaou !!! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un tel sens de l'humour ?!

Yama-ji : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Ulquiqui : O_o Bref passons. Question suivante : D'où vous vient la cicatrice que vous portez sur le front ?

Yama-ji : Souvenir d'une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers……….. Je n'ai pas pu éviter le pied du jeune Ichimaru fukutaicho.

Ulquiqui : (tout bas) Ca explique sa promotion au rang de capitaine….. xp

Fyekawai : (tout bas aussi « ulquiqui : copieuse !!! »…oh la ferme !!) Bien joué Gin t'as trop assuré !!!!!!!

Yama-ji : (n'a rien entendu…….ba oui avec l'âge on devient sourd !!!!lol) Heureusement pour ce petit garnement Aizen à l'époque c'est occupé de sa............................punition !!!!!

Fyekawai : (à ulquiqui) Je ne suis pas sur qu'il est gagné au change.

Ulquiqui : (à fyekawai) Faudra demander à Aizen !!^^

Fyekawai : Bien Soutaicho voici ensuite une question que beaucoup de monde se pose……Quel âge avez-vous ?

Yama-ji : Je passe

Fyekawai : C'est pas possible

Yama-ji : Dans ce cas là joker.

Fyekawai : Y en a pas !

Yama-ji : ……

Fyekawai : Ok j'ai compris j'abandonne !!!

Ulquiqui : T'es bête aussi tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions !!

Fyekawai : Bah vas-y-toi si tu crois faire mieux !!!!!!

Ulquiqui : Soutaicho quel jour êtes vous né ?

Yama-ji : Un 21 Janvier.

Ulquiqui : (tout bas) Ca nous avance pas…

Fyekawai : (en mode surexcité !!!) Trop bien c'était y a pas longtemps !!!!!! Et vous avez eu quoi comme cadeaux ? Vous avez fait une fête ? A quoi était le gâteau ? Vous avez fait un vœu ……..

Ulquiqui : Oh !! Oh !! Stop !!!!!!!! Du calme !!! Déjà qu'il a du mal à répondre à une question à la fois, alors si tu les donne toutes en même temps on s'en sortira pas !!

Fyekawai : Gomenasai ……… Sumimasen……

Yama-ji : Pas de problème je vais y répondre.

Ulquiqui et Fyekawai : O__o

Yama-ji : Chaque année je leur dit que ce n'est pas la peine de m'offrir quoi que ce soit, que ca prend de la place pour rien, mais chaque année ils continuent à me couvrir de leurs présents.

Ulquiqui: D'un autre coté vous êtes le soutaicho donc quelqu'un d'important qu'ils respectent

Fyekawai : Alors vous avez eu quoi ?

Yama-ji : De la part de Choujirou j'ai reçu un nouveau ciseau pour tailler ma barbe.

Fyekawai : il était arrivé quoi à l'ancien ?

Yama-ji : Et bien un jour je me suis coupé par inadvertance, Ryuujinjaka n'a pas apprécié cette vicieuse attaque et donc le ciseau a fini quelque peu fondu….

Ulquiqui : (tout bas) Monde de tarés !!!!

Yama-ji : De la part de Soi Fong un kit de calligraphie

Fyekawai : bidon

Ulquiqui : C'est clair

Yama-ji : De la part d'Unohana un ruban pour ma barbe

Fyekawai : De quel couleur ?

Ulquiqui : On s'en fout !!!

Yama-ji : Jaune.

Ulquiqui : Mais lui répondez pas en plus !!

Yama-ji : De la part de Byakuya une parure de futon avec des Chappy.

Fyekawai : Tiens Rukia est passé par là !!

Ulquiqui : A croire que c'est de famille le mauvais goût…..

Yama-ji : Ensuite de la part de Saijin j'ai eu une toque…

Fyekawai et Ulquiqui : ….. En poil de renard ?!

Yama-ji : Non en laine pourquoi ?

Ulquiqui : (regarde fyekawai qui est écroulé de rire) Pour rien laissez tomber !!

Yama-ji : De la part de Shunsui une bouteille de bourbon. D'après lui un verre tous les jours garde un homme en bonne santé plus longtemps.

Ulquiqui : Ou peut vous tuer plus rapidement au choix…

Fyekawai : Si c'est vrai je me demande pourquoi il n'en a jamais donné à son ami Ukitake-taicho ?

Yama-ji : ………

Ulquiqui : ………

Yama-ji : Je crois que je vais ranger cette bouteille au fond d'un placard.

Ulquiqui : Sage décision.

Yama-ji : De la part de Toshiro une sculpture de moi-même en glace.

Ulquiqui : Il ne s'est pas foulé pour trouver une idée.

Fyekawai : Et puis offrir un cadeau de glace à un homme manipulant le feu je ne trouve pas ça très intelligent………pour un génie.

Yama-ji : De la part de Zaraki un mouton rouge en pate à sel.

Ulquiqui : On sent l'influence yachiru.

Fyekawai : A ton avis le rouge c'est de la peinture ou……… non rien oublie.

Yama-ji : De la part de Mayuri un bon pour un check up complet fait par ses soins.

Fyekawai : REFUSEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ulquiqui : Question de survie…

Yama-ji : J'ai beau être vieux je ne suis pas sénile, jeunes gens !!! Evidemment que je ne vais pas y aller. Ne me sous estimez pas je vous pris.

Fyekawai : Gomenasai…

Yama-ji : De la part de Jyuushiro une fleur de feu, qui ne fleurie que tout les 500 ans au cœur du mont Fuji, figée dans de l'ambre.

Fyekawai : La vache !!! Ca c'est du cadeau !!!!

Ulquiqui : Et recherché en plus.

Yama-ji : Oui je l'ais beaucoup apprécié.

Fyekawai : (tout bas) Vous m'en direz tant. (à vois haute) Et bien on peut dire que vous avez été gâté Soutaicho !!

Yama-ji : Attendez ce n'est pas tout. Les fukutaicho ont organisé une fête. Qui c'est finie lorsque Byakuya a reçu le gâteau à la fraise – spécialement préparé par jyuushiro – dans la tête et qu'en représailles il a tout détruit avec senbonzakura. Je revoie encore la tête de Renji lorsque Shuuhei a évité son projectile et qu'il a vu derrière apparaître son taicho qui…

Fyekawai : Euh… Il est où le bouton « off ».

Ulquiqui : On a eu du mal à le faire parler mais alors là il ne s'arrête plus.

Fyekawai : (interrompant le Soutaicho) En simple vous êtes heureux de cet anniversaire Soutaicho.

Yama-ji : Je n'ais pas fini !! J'ai encore eu d'autres cadeaux…

Fyekawai : On est foutu !

Ulquiqui : On n'en serait pas là si tu n'avais pas posé LA question.

Fyekawai : Oh ! ça va !

Ulquiqui : Tu nous as mis dans cette situation, à toi de nous en sortir.

Fyekawai : T'es vraiment un petit c**** quand tu t'y mets t'es au courant ?

Ulquiqui : Moi aussi je t'aime !^^ Au fait tu te rends compte que pendant qu'on parle lui il continue son monologue ?!

Fyekawai : Dur de vieillir !!!!

Ulquiqui : Comme tu dis !!!!!!!

Yama-ji : … Et enfin j'ai également reçu un cadeau anonyme.

Ulquiqui : Ah oui de la part de qui ?

Fyekawai : Crétin ! -_-'

Ulquiqui : Je sais ; p

Fyekawai : Et c'était quoi ce cadeau ?

Yama-ji : Un assortiment de différents thé aux parfums pour le moins originaux !! Par exemple : Camomille, Violette, « Hollow », « Vasto Lorde », « bras de Panthéra », « bave de wonderwice » ou encore « justice », « mégalomanie » et « mort aux rats ».

Fyekawai : Quelle délicate attention de la part d'Aizen.

Ulquiqui : On remarque également une petite touche de Gin et Tousen. Comme c'est charmant !!

Yama-ji : De nos jours les jeunes ne savent plus quoi inventer pour se faire remarquer. Ca me rappelle une histoire….

Fyekawai : STOP !!! Je suis vraiment navré Soutaicho mais je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un coup de fil urgent à passer. Donc je pense que nous allons devoir malheureusement nous arrêter là.

Ulquiqui : (tout bas) Très subtil.

Fyekawai : Merci !^^

Yama-ji : C'est dommage j'avais encore tellement de choses à raconter.

Ulquiqui : Pas grave ca sera pour une prochaine fois. Après tout nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous !!

Fyekawai : Je vous remercie Soutaicho pour votre présence.

Yama-ji : Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Ulquiqui : Venez je vous raccompagne. Fyekawai je ramène le prochain capitaine ?

Fyekawai : (en soupirant) Oui s'il te plait.

_Ulquiqui et Yamamoto sorte de la pièce._

Fyekawai : Et bien s'ils sont tous comme ca ce n'est pas gagné !!!!!

* * *

YES !!!!!!!!

Enfin fini. J'ais cru qu'on y arriverai jamais !!!!!

J'espère que ca vous aura plus parce qu'on a eu du mal à écrire sans l'inspiration. Alors imaginez ce que ca va être quand on sera inspiré avec des persos tels que Gin ou Byakuya (Je ne suis pas sure que ca soit mieux mais bon !!^^)

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions que vous voudriez voir posées !!!!


End file.
